


Date

by Redamber79



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aasimar, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Human, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Matthias, cleric of Sarenrae, has just had dinner with his lovers, Zap, an Aasimar, and Colby, a Tiefling. Here's what happened after the fade to black in campaign.
Relationships: Zap/Colby/Matthias
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxystiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/gifts).



> Unbeta'd just pure smut.

Colby pressed to Matthias' back even as the human lifted his husband in his arms. "Bedroom. Now."

Matthias picked Zap up and carried him to the bedroom, pausing at the door to send Colby a come-hither glance. "Don't make us start without you, angel."

Zap wound his legs around Matthias and his teeth latched onto his neck as Colby let out an honest-to-god growl. "Don't even think about it." He joined them, barely having the sense to kick the door closed behind him.

The door slammed shut behind Colby as Matthias' head flew back on a sharp cry, Zap's teeth at his throat sending pleasure coursing through his body. Matthias' dark hair blended with Colby's blond locks as his head fell back against his lover's shoulder, the Tiefling wrapping his arms around to caress the Aasimar held in the human's arms. He bent his head and nipped at Matthias' throat, matching Zap on the other side as Matthias' knees wobbled, his hands clutching at Zap as he held the diminutive Aasimar aloft. Colby pressed forward inexorably and Matthias stumbled towards the bed, nearly dropping Zap when his knees hit the edge of the mattress.

"Having trouble, Harlot?" Zap breathed, a trace of his usual mischief in his tone even as his wings flapped slightly for balance.

"You could say that," Matthias whimpered, one hand roaming up to tangle in Zap's hair, pulling the small Aasimar in for a heated, passionate kiss. The two men moaned against each other's lips, tongues dancing as Colby's tail whipped around Zap's waist and his arms tightened around Matthias. The three fell to the bed in a table of limbs, Matthias catching himself at the last moment to avoid crushing Zap, the small Aasimar pulling him closer and writhing wantonly beneath him.

Colby reached around Matthias, gripped Zap's shirt and tore it open, sending buttons skittering across the wood panels of the floor. Matthias' eyes widened and he quickly stripped his own shirt by pulling it over his head, then fell to the bed, his mouth busily tracing down Zap's chest. As he moved lower, he bumped into Colby, who was kneeling behind him and removing his own clothes. Fabric flew for the next few moments as the lovers shed their clothing, boots flung across the room to crash into a chair, underthings tangling on a picture frame above the bed. 

In just a moment, but not nearly soon enough, Matthias was carefully sinking into Zap's body, their hips rocking slowly as gentle, tender kisses were traded. Matthias made love to his smaller lover gently, reverently, each touch and caress an affirmation. A moment later he shuddered as a hot, probing touch breached him in turn, and he buried his face against Zap's throat with a whimper as Colby's prehensile tail deftly searched out that sweet spot within him, brushing over it again and again. His hips moved faster, almost of their own volition, and Zap cried out beneath him. 

The tail withdrew suddenly and Matthias was helpless to bite back the whine that escaped his lips, even as he turned his head to meet Colby's lips as the Tiefling stretched over his back. He buried his face against Zap's throat again as the husbands kissed, their passion for each other embracing him rather than excluding as their bodies surrounded him.

A hot pressure began to fill Matthias as Colby's body slowly filled his waiting hole, and he cried out as the Tiefling began to pound into him ruthlessly, driving his hips hard and fast into the Aasimar beneath them. The slap of skin on skin filled his ears along with the gasps of breath and moans of pleasure, hands tangling in his hair and Colby's tail brushing against his belly as it wrapped around Zap's cock. 

"Colby, please!" Zap cried and Matthias felt the tail move faster as it stroked Zap from root to tip. Freeing a hand, he slid his hand between them and rubbed calloused fingers over the head of Zap's cock, his wrist caught in the vise-like grip of Colby's tail as Colby showed him how fast to move to best pleasure their lover. Matthias was a quick study and after a minute Colby let him go. He wondered briefly what the Tiefling planned for next, then shuddered intensely as the tip of Colby's tail snaked under his balls gently and began pushing lightly at Zap's hole even as Matthias thrust again. 

Zap's eyes widened and he nodded frantically, pleading as his husband breached him, joining their lover as he drove into his body. Colby's tail slid along the underside of Matthias' shaft, sending him bucking into Zap's smaller body even as Zap's eyes rolled back in his head. The tip of Colby's tail found the bundle of nerves deep in his body easily, well familiar with his husband's form, and began to slip over the spot with every forward thrust, even as each backward draw pressed against Matthias' cock in a delicious counterpoint. Meanwhile, Colby was biting along Matthias' throat, marking him up as Colby pistoned his hips, driving into him harder and faster until Matthias thought he'd burst from the dual pleasure of the two surrounding him, Zap taking him in, even as he himself was taken.

Matthias locked his fingers with Zap's, pinning the Aasimar to the bed, and grinned ferally as Colby's hand pinned Zap's other hand to the bed. Zap was mewling and writhing beneath them, his body on the edge of too much pleasure, tears falling from his eyes as he babbled in his native tongue. Matthias panted for breath, picking up the thread of praise and pleading, the cries of their names as Zap's body tightened under the onslaught. 

A moment later teeth sank into the meat of Matthias' shoulder, pulling a shout of pleasure-pain from him as he convulsed even as Colby stiffened above him, heat flooding Matthias' body as the Tiefling fired his release into him. Colby sagged, scarcely catching himself as Matthias slowed his movements, rocking into Zap in a leisurely fashion, then chuckled against Matthias' skin as the human whined as the hot flesh stretching him open slipped away. 

Matthias turned his head to kiss Colby again, desperate and hot, then turned infinitesimally to meet Zap's lips. The kiss suddenly encompassed the three of them even as their bodies continued to move together, Colby's hand joining Matthias' in pleasuring Zap. Zap let out a broken moan as he tightened around Matthias, come spurting over their chests and stomachs as Matthias and Colby stroked him. Matthias' body tightened suddenly as his release overwhelmed him, and Colby kissed over Matthias' throat, murmuring soothingly.

As Zap began to tremble with over-stimulation, Matthias drew back slowly, only to find himself flipped onto his back suddenly by Colby, who sank two of his fingers into his gaping hole then stretched him further with his tail, the three digits moving at counterpoint to each other. A moment later Zap straddled his shoulders and bent over his torso, wrapping clever lips and tongue around Matthias' cock, making him buck and writhe in agonized pleasure. Colby fisted a hand in Matthias' dark hair, tugging painfully for a moment then directing him with slow pulls until Matthias' lips found Zap's abused hole and he began to lap away his own spunk. Zap shuddered above him and hummed in pleasure around his cock, sending a spike of pleasure firing through him and he ceased his ministrations for a moment, determined to last longer this time. One of Zap's hands wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking in time with Matthias' slow thrusts into his mouth, and the other began toying with his balls gently, teasing and tugging softly. Colby, meanwhile, drove his thick fingers into Matthias' hole, again and again, his tail seeming to swell thicker and finding his sweet spot relentlessly. He withdrew his fingers and brought them to Matthias' mouth, feeding him ribbons of come as Matthias traded between slow licks over Zap's furled muscle and Colby's fingers, lapping until both were clean.

Matthias shifted to draw one of Zap's balls into his mouth carefully, sucking softly and rolling it in his mouth gently, tenderly. Zap shuddered above him again, his cock slowly filling against Matthias' chin as his lover tended to him. Zap sat up suddenly, grinding down against Matthias' bearded face, and Matthias hummed against his hole, thrusting with his tongue, again and again, his large hands capturing the Tiefling's hips and pulling him down to rock against his mouth. 

Matthias threw his head back with a cry as Colby's talented mouth wrapped around his cock even as his tail continued to fuck him. Matthias found himself pleading as heat began to build in his core, tightening into a molten ball even as bolts of tingling energy fired down his extremities. He slid two fingers into Zap's hole, driving over the small bunch of nerves, and felt his body go taut for a second before a guttural moan escaped the small man's lips. 

"Fuck, angel, fuck me," Matthias cried out, writhing on the Tiefling's tail as Colby's hands locked bruisingly on his hips, trapping him on the bed. Some unspoken signal must have passed between the husbands, because the next thing he knew, Zap lifted himself easily with his wings, spun about and dropped again, pinning his wrists to the bed with his knees even as his weight fell upon Matthias' upper chest. His eyes widened in surprise, then he opened his mouth obediently as Zap pressed his cock to his lips. Sucking him down slowly, Matthias met Zap's gaze. Zap smiled down at him, then gasped as a large hand encircled his throat.

Matthias whined as Colby's tail left off tormenting him, then let out a wanton moan as Colby's cock took its place, the thick shaft swelling within him even as his tail wrapped around Zap's waist. Zap would have cried out at his husband's expert touch, but his hand at his throat let him do no more than gasp for breath before it tightened again. Matthias watched in fascinated arousal as Zap's face flushed pink, then on some unspoken signal, Colby's hand tightened swiftly and then released. Zap cried out again, his seed flooding Matthias' mouth until he swallowed convulsively. 

Zap sagged over him and Matthias pulled him down into his arms, kissing him tenderly even as Colby shook their bodies with the force of his thrusts. Zap wormed his way lower on Matthias' body and took him in again, wincing slightly at his sensitive body reacted, then relaxing with a sigh. Matthias froze for a moment as his abused body was surrounded again in molten heat, then began to rock between his lovers.

Suddenly Colby slowed, even as his thrusts strengthened, each piston of his hips driving Matthias further up the bed until only Zap's weight and his hands bracing them kept him from hitting the headboard.

"Colby, angel…" he murmured, then cried out as Zap's body tightened around him again, his nails drawing down Matthias' sides, raking him from ribs to hips.  _ "Zapriel!"  _ he cried out, then clutched at them both as his body seized in pleasure, his hands tightening in their hairs he reached his peak and flew over the precipice.

His vision whited out for a moment and he blinked back to awareness as Colby grunted his release into Zap's throat, his cock twitching and spilling inside Matthias for the second time that evening.

The three collapsed together in a sweat-soaked tangle, trading slow, lazy kisses. They manoeuvred until Zap lay in the middle of their nest of limbs, surrounding the smallest of them in warmth and tender caresses as their heartbeats slowed. Finally, Matthias' curiosity overcame him.

"The choking, is that… usual?" he asked softly and felt Zap tense between them. Colby's hands caressed his husband gently until he relaxed again, then two sets of eyes pinned Matthias where he lay. 

"Not necessarily usual, but Zap enjoys it, so I take care of him as best I can," Colby explained. "A special occasion occurrence rather than every time, if you will."

Matthias traced a gentle touch over Zap's throat, watching as the Aasimar shivered. "It feels good then?"

"It feels incredible, Harlot," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Good." Matthias bent and kissed gently along the sleek line of Zap's ear, revelling in the way he trembled and went pliant under his touch. "I'll have you know I was tempted to let the two of you come get me with that rope. But then, being dragged from my bath might have meant we never got around to dinner, which would have been a terrible shame."

Colby's eyes flashed black and suddenly Matthias found himself pinned by the Tiefling, his body heavy and hot against his own. Zap curled against their side with a wicked grin.

"Didn't I warn you not to tempt the devil?" Colby growled and Matthias bared his throat to his lovers.

"What're you going to do about it?" he dared on a stolen breath, his heart beginning to pound in his chest again.

It was several hours as they showed him.


End file.
